Acxa
Acxa is Lotor's former general, new ally of the Voltron Coalition and former antagonist-turned-heroine in Voltron: Legendary Defender. She is now an operative for the Blade of Marmora along with her fellow former generals Ezor and Zethrid. History When Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid deceived Lotor again Lotor threw them away from the Sincline ships to create them to Voltron-like mecha. Then they got to the meteoroid. From there they saw the Voltron and Lotor disappear. And that was three years ago. They were marooned on the meteoroid for days. When Galra cruiser came to investigate Lotor's last known whereabouts. And they took it over. And when Lotor was gone, it was clear that there was a power vacuum in the Galra Empire. Zethrid and Ezor wanted to exploit that for their own gain. But Acxa wanted to find her own path. When Ezor and Zethrid captured the Paladins, Krolia and Romelle She helped liberate them with Coran. When Keith came to help her they got away with the explosion of synthian nitrate canisters. And she hoped it would replace her previous actions. After the break she told the Paladins of Voltron that they have not been seen for three years in battle against Lotor. And she promised to do everything to help the Voltron Coalition. Trivia *It was revealed in the episode Tailing a Comet that she was the Galra pilot that helped Keith and Hunk in The Belly of the Weblum. *She is the shortest of the generals, just standing a little below Narti in height. *Acxa is similar to Tempest Shadow from My Little Pony: the Movie. *A theory speculates that Acxa possibly might be Keith's long lost sister Gallery Coran Speaks to Acxa.png Acxa Meet Coran.png Acxa Tells the Cause of Help.png Acxa (Season 7 Final).jpg Coran and Acxa (Gasps).png Keith, Acxa Synthian Nitrate Canisters.png Acxa save Coran.png Acxa Speaks to Coran.png Acxa Makes a Plan with Coran.png Acxa Beat a Galra Pirate.png Keith and Acxa Escape.png Keith and Acxa face Zethrid and Ezor.png Acxa Try to Shoot the Hangar One Into the Body Hole.png|Acxa try to get the ion cannon to shoot. Acxa Ready for Fight.png|Acxa fights against Zethrid and Ezor. Coran and Acxa (Team Up).png Acxa steps on the female pirate.png Team Voltron, Krolia, Romelle, and Acxa.png Acxa and Keith (Before the boom).png Acxa (Season 8).png Acxa look Keith and Zethrid.png Keith, Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid (Ending).png Acxa eat in the IGF-Atlas' canteen..png|Veronica asked Acxa to come to the same table to eat. Veronica with Acxa.png Acxa speaks to Zethrid (Season 8).png Acxa trying to launch ion cannon.png Shiro and Acxa speaks to Olkari Tech.png Lance, Sam, Kolivan, Acxa, Coran, Veronica and Romelle.png Acxa speaks with Veronica and MFE pilots.jpg Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid hear Zarkon's transmission.png Shiro and Acxa are trying to save Keith.png Acxa turned against Lotor (Season 4).png|"For Narti." Acxa with the MFE pilots (Clear Day).jpg Acxa asks who is the pirate leader.png|"And who exactly is your leader?" Acxa come to help Keith.png|"It's over. You're surrounded." Acxa with Ezor (Season 8).png Acxa speaks to Zethrid (Ending Scene).png Zethrid looks at Acxa and Ezor.png Acxa Fire Line.png|Acxa must fight against space pirates. Acxa and Veronica on IGF-Atlas.jpg Acxa looks at Zethrid.png Acxa must fight.jpg Acxa (After Narti's death).png Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid (S5E3).png Navigation Category:Female Category:Voltron Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Amazons Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Misguided Category:Unwanted Category:Betrayed Category:Military Category:False Antagonist Category:Twin/Clone